swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloner Talent Tree
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Grand Army of the Republic (Part 1) You are trained in the science of cloning and gene manipulation, allowing you to create copies of individuals or animals, and modify them to suit your needs. Clone Scientist Prerequisite: Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) Your knowledge of genetic manipulation and cloning allows you to create desired mutations or other alterations. Specific traits are given on the table below. You may add as many traits as you like, though each trait can only be added once unless otherwise noted. All traits must be selected at clone gestation, and clones must be grown from embryos, using the appropriate Species Age table to reach maturity unless otherwise noted. Before beginning cloning, you must acquire a DNA sample of living tissue from a donor, and pay 50,000 credits per Heroic Level, or 10,000 credits per Nonheroic Level of the creature or being to be cloned in order to cover genetic research and development. This is for pure genetic replication. Creating the clone requires a DC 25 Knowledge (Life Sciences) check; you can’t Take 10 or Take 20 on this check, the time to grow the clone is determined by the Cloning Tank. The condition of the DNA, as well as the Equipment used for cloning, may make the process more difficult: If the check succeeds, you create a level 1 (Heroic or Nonheroic) Child-aged clone with the same Abilities, gender, and Species as the donor (Modified for the Child template, minus bonuses from Cybernetics, Destiny, or levels gained). If the check fails, the clone is defective, although it's organic matter can still be salvaged. If the check fails by 5 or more, you lose all credits spent creating the clone, though you may start over with a fresh DNA sample if you wish. Other characters Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) can assist you, reducing proportionately the time needed to complete the cloning process. They can make a Knowledge (Life Sciences) check to Aid Another on your check. Gene Splicing Prerequisites: Clone Scientist, Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) You have unlocked the secrets of combining the genes of a variety of creatures to create mutations and even new Species. When you create a gene-spliced clone, first select a DNA template as normal. Next, you may add additional template Species, each time adding either one method of movement, one natural weapon, or one Species Trait or special quality. Every additional Species spliced adds +10 to the cloning attempt DC. Each new form of movement adds +10 to the DC, each new natural weapon/attack adds +5 to the DC, and each Species Trait or special quality adds +10 to the DC. Spliced Traits can stack with Clone Scientist and Master Cloner traits. Master Cloner Prerequisites: Clone Scientist, Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) When cloning, you may select advanced traits for the clone, listed below. These traits may be selected in tandem with the Clone Scientist Traits, unless stated otherwise. Mass Cloning Prerequisites: Clone Scientist, Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) You specialize in creating large groups of clones from a single source at one time. The table below determines the increase to the DC modifier. Note, you must have a number of Cloning Tanks equal to the number of clones you wish to simultaneously create prior to attempting a Mass Cloning. Rapid Cloning Prerequisites: Clone Scientist, Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) You have found ways to increase the rate of aging of clones to more quickly put them in service. The overall cost of the creation of the clone is increased by the age modifier. When a clone whose age has been accelerated moves at least -2 steps down the Condition Track in the same encounter, they also add a year to their relative Age. Also note that while accelerated Aging brings the clones to physical maturity more quickly, mentally, they progress at their actual physical age. This means that a Human clone who is engineered to age twice as fast as normal, will be a physical adult after eight years (Humans are Adults at 16-40 years old), giving them no modifiers of a Child to Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma until they are twelve years old (Twenty-four in clone years). Retrovirus Prerequisites: Clone Scientist, Master Cloner, Trained in Knowledge (Life Sciences) Your mastery of genetic manipulation has extended to affecting those already alive and modifying how their genes are expressed. You can create a Retrovirus that allows a single Clone Scientist Trait to be expressed in a living being. Creation of the Retrovirus will only work for one individual and clones of that individual, and still requires all the costs and Skill Checks as if creating a clone of that person, with the addition of +20 increase to the Cloning DC. Further, each time a Retrovirus is used, the subject risks corrupting their DNA, and must resist an attack on their Fortitude Defense with an attack bonus of +5. A successful hit moves the target a Persistent -1 step on the Condition Track for cellular destabilization. At -5 steps, their DNA is hopelessly corrupted, and their cells break down, causing Death. Category:Talent Trees Category:Technician Talent Trees Category:Medic Talent Trees Category:Homebrew Content